theaevilonuniversefandomcom-20200215-history
Ose
The Ose star was formed by the Archangels, the children of Pater, and all in its orbit was from their creation. However, the perfection that they had made twisted and fell into rebellion to the point where they were no longer able to save it. The system is completely isolated from the outside galaxy. History Creation The Archangels had been a part of the Creation of Deos and the foundation of the universe, with only Lucifer rebelling slightly during the falling, though he did not join either side. Pater decided that his few children should have freedom to exert their power and such they began to form the star system of Ose starting with the star and then forming the four planets. Animal and plant life flourished under the protection and care of the Archangels and so they decided to add the race of humans into their glorious creation. First came Adam, the first man, the Archangels pulled the dust from the ground and allowed Valoel to fashion her creation. Adam lived in the glorious land of Eden with all kinds of trees grown out of the ground—trees that were pleasing to the eye and good for food. In the middle of the garden were the tree of life; the first one that had been placed their by the Archangels to hold the star system together. A river watering the garden flowed through the centre of Eden; from there it was separated into four oceans that surrounded the land. The name of the first was Pishon. The second Gihon then the third river was the Tigris; it runs along the east side of Ashur. And the fourth river was the Euphrates. The Story of Adam and Eve The Archangels took the man and put him in the Garden of Eden to work it and take care of it, they commanded the man, “You are free to eat from any tree in the garden; but you must not eat from the tree of Life, for when you eat from it you will certainly die.” But they agreed that Adam should not be left a singular being and so as he slept they removed his rib and from that they let Valoel birth the first female on Eden. The serpent was more crafty than any of the wild animals on Eden and to the women he said, “Did the Gods really say, ‘You must not eat from any tree in the garden’?” The woman said to the serpent, “We may eat fruit from the trees in the garden, but the Gods did say, ‘You must not eat fruit from the tree that is in the middle of the garden, and you must not touch it, or you will die.’” “You will not certainly die,” the serpent said to the woman. “For they know that when you eat from it your eyes will be opened, and you will be like the Gods, knowing good and evil.” When the woman saw that the fruit of the tree was good for food and pleasing to the eye, and also desirable for gaining wisdom, she took some and ate it. She also gave some to her husband, who was with her, and he ate it. Then the eyes of both of them were opened, and they realized they were naked; so they sewed fig leaves together and made coverings for themselves. Then the man and his wife heard the sound of the Gods as they were walking in the garden in the cool of the day, and they hid from the Gods among the trees of the garden, but Michael called to the man, “Where are you?” e answered, “I heard you in the garden, and I was afraid because I was naked; so I hid.” and Michael replied, “Who told you that you were naked? Have you eaten from the tree that we commanded you not to eat from?” The man said, “The woman you put here with me—she gave me some fruit from the tree, and I ate it.” Then Samuel said to the woman, “What is this you have done?” She blamed the serpent for deceiving her . The Archangels were not convinced for they knew that the Humans of Valoel could not speak to the beasts of BEASTGOD. To the woman he said, “I will make your pains in childbearing very severe; with painful labour you will give birth to children. Your desire will be for your husband, and he will rule over you.” To Adam he said, “Because you listened to your wife and ate fruit from the tree about which I commanded you, ‘You must not eat from it,’ “Cursed is the ground because of you; through painful toil you will eat food from it, all the days of your life. It will produce thorns and thistles for you, and you will eat the plants of the field. By the sweat of your brow you will eat your food until you return to the ground, since from it you were taken; for dust you are and to dust you will return.” Adam named his wife Eve, because she would become the mother of all the living. The Gods made garments of skin for Adam and his wife and clothed them, “The man has now become like one of us, knowing good and evil. He must not be allowed to reach out his hand and take also from the tree of life and eat, and live forever.” So they wished to banish him from the Garden of Eden to work the ground from which he had been taken. When they came to drive out Adam he cursed the Gods, vowing that one day all of their creations shall perish by his flaming sword. The Abandonment of Eden The Archangels felt sorrow for their creation leaving it out of fear of what it may become, Pater sealed the violence in with the thick dangerous orbiting rocks on the edge of the star system. It made travel into and out of the Ose system impossible, impossible until a group of travellers found a way through. After its abandonment by its Gods, certain Fallen beasts and Primals reeked havoc on the star system Orbits Planets * Eden * Gath * Sidon * Opis Asteroid Belts The inside of the Ose system is enclosed off from others by a dense belt of asteroids that formed after the damnation of Eden due to the actions of the first man, Adam. It is said that Adam's actions caused Pater to segregate the galaxy as punishment of his betrayal of the Gods.